


Stalking Shadows

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Oceanseaker is not like other dragons. She is a hybrid. Her mother is a SeaWing named Waterfall and her father is a NightWing named Shadow. When she is told that she will be attending Jade Mountain Academy she is excited at the thought of making new friends. And how will things play out when Oceanseaker finally arrives to Jade Mountain?





	1. Chapter One: Arrival At Jade Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oceanseaker is not like other dragons. She is a hybrid. Her mother is a SeaWing named Waterfall and her father is a NightWing named Shadow. When she is told that she will be attending Jade Mountain Academy she is excited at the thought of making new friends. And how will things play out when Oceanseaker finally arrives to Jade Mountain?

**Stalking Shadows**

**Chapter One: Arrival At Jade Mountain**

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Wings Of Fire. Yes, I know that Queen Coral doesn't have any siblings, but Waterfall is one of my OC's and she is the younger sister of Queen Coral. Anyways, enough of me talking, let's get on with the story.**

**Summery**

**Oceanseaker is not like other dragons. She is a hybrid. Her mother is a SeaWing named Waterfall and her father is a NightWing named Shadow. When she is told that she will be attending Jade Mountain Academy she is excited at the thought of making new friends. And how will things play out when Oceanseaker finally arrives to Jade Mountain?**

**Oceanseaker's POV**

I was so excited! We were almost there, I eagerly told my parents to fly faster.

"Slow down Ocean, there's no need to rush." My mother, Waterfall said. As my father chimed in.

"Who knows, maybe Ermine and Tempest will be in your winglet." I gave a wide smile at that.

Finally, we had arrived! As we walked up to the entrance a NightWing handed me a scroll tied with a black leather band. Then the NightWing spoke up.

"Hi, my name is Fatespeaker, what's your name?" I gave a wide smile as I answered.

"My name is Oceanseaker, It's very nice to meet you." I replied, as I opened the scroll and a welcome sign greeted me.

*A Few Minutes Later*

"By mother. By Father. I'll miss you." I said, giving my parents a tight hug. And with one last goodbye my parents slowly backed away and they began to fly away from Jade Mountain. After a moment of starring at where my parents had just left, I took a deep breath and began to read the scroll.

**"WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

I smiled warmly at the welcoming sentence. I then quickly skimmed through the introductory paragraphs, and finally... my eyes laned on my pray...

The Winglet Placements...

I took a deep breath and began to read the list of dragonets.

"I wonder what Winglet I'll be in?" I thought, as I began to read the list of dragonets.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Winter**

**MudWing: Amber**

**NightWing: Moonwatcher**

**RainWing: Mango**

**SandWing: Viper**

**SeaWing: Auklet**

**SkyWing: Inferno**

"Auklet? As in Princess Auklet? Oh right, I forgot she is six already. Maybe I will be in the Gold Winglet?"

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Silver**

**Mudwing: Umber**

**NightWing: Cleverclaws**

**RainWing: Evergreen**

**SandWing: Sandstrike**

**SeaWing: Lagoon**

**SkyWing: Cynder**

"Okay then, Silver Winglet, lets see. I might be in that one." I thought, as I kept reading.

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Ermine**

**MudWing: Ocher**

**NightWing: Oceanseaker**

Yes! Silver is my second favorite color. And my two best friends are in the same Winglet as me! BEST. DAY. EVER!" I grinned, and kept reading

**RainWing: Violet**

**SandWing: Sandstorm**

**SeaWing: Tempest**

**SkyWing: Crimson**

"Coppers cool I guess... Not one of my favorite colors though." I thought with a frown.

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Snowstorm**

**MudWing: Copper**

**NightWing: Blackwind**

**RainWing: Citrus**

**SandWing: Spike**

**SeaWing: Dolphin**

**SkyWing: Cliff**

"Sounds like an interesting group. Well next one, I wonder if there's anyone else I know besides Ermine and Tempest?" I wondered, as I continued to read.

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Whiteout**

**MudWing: Reed**

**NightWing: Peacemaker**

"Hay, I know Peacemaker! I also know his mother, Hope and his best friends. Moonwatcher, her mate Qibli, and Kinkajou!" I thought, with a fond smile. I reminded myself to pay a visit to Peicemaker later.

**RainWing: Birch**

**SandWing: Delta**

**SeaWing: Indigo**

**SkyWing: Bondfire**

"Three Moons! That's a lot of dragons." I thought to myself as I looked down at my map, i then followed it to where the Silver Winglet's cave was located.

When I arrived, I saw Ermine and Tempest talking as usual. Tempest was the first to look up and noticed me standing in the entrance.

"Oceanseaker. It's been forever since we saw each other. How have you been? Hay, Ermine, Oceanseaker is here!" I laughed, as I gave the SeaWing a tight hug. Ermine looked up from her scroll, and her face broke into a bright smile as she came over and gave me a tight hug, and I returned it. Then after a while of talking, a SkyWing walked into the cave followed by a RainWing. I smiled and I spoke up.

"You two must be Violet and Crimson am I right?" I asked, and both dragons nodded. Then I noticed as Crimson’s gaze shifted to my black and deep blue scales. I gave a wide smile as I answered her question.

"I bet your wondering why do I have deep blue scales instead of the purple right?" I asked as Crimson nodded with an eager look on her face.

"Well, I am a SeaWing/NightWing hybrid. My mother is Princess Waterfall, younger sister of Queen Coral." I said, as Auburn and Violet stared at me with wide eyes. I giggled as I knew that they had put the peaces together.

"W-Wait, your a Princess?" Crimson exclaimed in surprise. I nodded in response. I then turned to the IceWing as I spoke up.

"Hay Ermine? Do you want to explain the rest?" I asked, as the IceWing gave a warm smile and she explained. While Ermine was telling Crimson and Violet about me, I walked over to Tempest as I whispered something into her ear. She gave a wide smile as she exclaimed quietly.

"You found this for Ermine? H-How did you do it?" The SeaWing asked in a whisper. I gave a simple answer.

"In the ruins of the old NightWing Kingdom. My father, Shadow took me there last week." I then noticed that Ermine had finished explaining, so I motioned the IceWing over with a wing. I then handed her the scroll as she gave a bright smile. It was then that Violet spoke up for the first time, making us all jump in surprise.

"Um. Princess Oceanseaker? Do you have NightWing powers?" I gave a warm smile as I replied.

"No need for formalities, you can just call me Ocean. And yes to clarify the silver teardrop scales below my eyes means that I was born under the three full moons." After I spoke, Ermine chimed in.

"And she is a great swimmer to! She has webbed talons instead of claws, she also has gills on her neck so she can breath underwater." Then it was Tempest who spoke next.

"And she can see in the dark, she knows the Underwater language of the SeaWings." After a pause, she continued.

"She can also read minds, but not all of the time. She can see the future and she is an animas." The SeaWing explained, as I giggled softly at the expressions on Auburn and Violet's faces.

A few hours later, we were all chatting hapily when we herd yelling outside of the cave. We all pocked our heads out as we saw Tsunami, one of the teachers. Behind her was a SandWing and a MudWing.

"Sandstorm please. Can you stop picking fights with other dragons!" Tsunami said, earitation showing in her voice.

"Are those... Are Clawmates?" I asked, as I turned to Ermine and Tempest and they nodded. I sighed as I wispered to Ermine.

"And this is why I don't like boys!" I said with a scowl and the IceWing giggled, while Tempest and the others nodded in agreement. Then I remembered something.

"I'll be right back, I have to say hi to someone." And with that I headed in the derection of the Quartz winglet cave. As I got closer I saw Peacemaker talking with a SeaWing and a SkyWing witch I asumed they were Indigo and Bondfire. I aproached, and Indigo was the first to notice me as she spoke up.

"Hay, who are you?" The SeaWing asked, I gave a warm smile and replied.

"My name's Oceanseaker, I'm in the Silver Winglet." I smiled as I watched Indigo get the attension of Peicemaker and Bondfire. When the NightWing turned around, a bright smile lit up his face.

"Ocean! Your here to? I haven't sceen you in a while." I smiled, and I replied.

"Hi, Peice. It's good to see you to, I know I've been traveling, so I haven't had time to come and visit. Oh, and I want you to meet my two best friends." I said, as I walked back to the silver winglet's cave with Peacemaker, Indigo and Bondfire following close behind.

"Hay, Tempest, Ermine, I want you to meet someone." I spoke up, as My two best friends came over. I turned to Peacemaker as I spoke up once more.

"Tempest Ermine, I want you to meet my other friend Peacemaker, he's a NightWing, RainWing hybrid." But before anyone could speak, another IceWing walked into the cave.

"Whiteout!" Peacemaker exclaimed, athe IceWing gave him a tight hug. I read her mind and saw that she had a crush on Peacemaker. I mean it made sense, they have known eachother for a while now. Then the gong rang signaling the start of class, as we all headed different ways. My first class was histery with Webs, Ermine, Tempest and Crimson were in this class with me.

"Hello, students, today, we will be learning about all of the dragon tribes in Pyrrhia." Webs said, as we all found our desks.


	2. chapter Two: Two New Winglet's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oceanseaker is not like other dragons. She is a hybrid. Her mother is a SeaWing named Waterfall and her father is a NightWing named Shadow. When she is told that she will be attending Jade Mountain Academy she is excited at the thought of making new friends. And how will things play out when Oceanseaker finally arrives to Jade Mountain?

**Stalking Shadows**

**chapter Two: Two New Winglet's**

**Author's Note**

**As Always, I din't own Wings Of Fire. I forgot to say, that in the last chapter. Oceanseaker can't read minds at every second all of the time, she also can't control her mindreading abilities. Now enough of this chit chat, let's take flight. I hope you enjoy!**

**Summery**

**Oceanseaker is not like other dragons. She is a hybrid. Her mother is a SeaWing named Waterfall and her father is a NightWing named Shadow. When she is told that she will be attending Jade Mountain Academy she is excited at the thought of making new friends. And how will things play out when Oceanseaker finally arrives to Jade Mountain?**

**Ermine's POV**

It was amazing that Ocean is here. I had read in the welcome scroll that there would be two new Winglets joining the Jade Mountain Academy, they were called the Sapphire Winglet and the Emerald Winglet if I remember correctly. I think that they were arriving tomorrow.

**EMERALD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Clearfrost**

**MudWing: Crane**

**NightWing: Nightwave**

**RainWing: Treejumper**

**SandWing: Sunburn**

**SeaWing: Pelican**

**SkyWing: Kindle**

"Those sound like a cool group dragonets." I thought with amusement. I then read the dragonet's that we in the Sapphire Winglet.

**SAPPHIRE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Frostfire**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Duskwing**

**RainWing: Willow**

**SandWing: Lioness**

**SeaWing: Starfish**

**SkyWing: Sunset**

"Hay, Ocean. Did you here that two new Winglets will be joining Jade Mountain!" I said with a wide grin. The hybrid nodded in excitement.

"I wonder what the new dragons will be like?" Ocean exclaimed in excitement. I smiled softly as Tempest entered the cave.

"Yeah, I wonder that to, sorry I was late. I went to see Peacemaker." I grinned, and gave a look to Ocean

"She likes Peacemaker doesn't she?" Ocean whispered quietly, I just nodded with a soft smile.

"So, what should we do? We alredy finished all of our work for the week." I said with a thoughtful look on my face. Ocean just gave a shrug in responce, I pouted at her.

"Well, you're no help Ocean." I teased giving my friend a foxy grin.

Oceanseaker's POV

I gave a wide grin, my friend Tempest, has a crush on Peacemaker. I stifled my laugh as I followed Ermine to the Pray Center. Tempest followed close behind, I bet she is wondering what Ermine and I are giggling about.

We entered the Pray Center to see the two new winglets, they were talking to the teachers, mainly Tsunam, Sunny and Starflight.

"Oh, here's your scrolls. The map on the next page will show the way to the sleep caves." Tsunami said, and a small NightWing spoke up in a quiet voice.

"Will we know who our clawmates will be?" She asked, with a tilt of her head. The deep blue SeaWing nodded and another dragonet spoke up.

"Hay, who are you?" I paused for a moment before answering.

"We're some of the dragonet's in the Silver Winglet. This is IceWing, Ermine, the SeaWing, is Tempest, and I'm the NightWing, Oceanseaker." I relied, gesturing to each of my friends and to myself with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you guys. My name's Clearfrost, and this is my sister, Nightwave." The now named Clearfrost said with a soft smile.

"Hi, my name's Pelican." A quiet voice spoke up from behind Nightwave. I turned to see a IceWing/SeaWing hybrid. I gave a kind smile and Pelican returned it.

"Hay, Oceanseaker, you're a hybrid like most of us. That's so cool." Nightwave exclaimed excideidly with a wide smile. I just grined and returned the younger hybrid's excitemint.

"Hay. Ocean, Ermine, Tempest!" The three of us turned to see Crimson, Violet and Peacemaker running towards us. I covered my laughter with a wing as I saw Tempest duck her head, I turned to see Ermine muffaling her laughter as well.


	3. Chapter Three: The History Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oceanseaker is not like other dragons. She is a hybrid. Her mother is a SeaWing named Waterfall and her father is a NightWing named Shadow. When she is told that she will be attending Jade Mountain Academy she is excited at the thought of making new friends. And how will things play out when Oceanseaker finally arrives to Jade Mountain?

**Chapter Three: The History Project**

**Author's Note**

**Hay everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. As usual, I don't own Wings Of Fire. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Oceanseaker's POV**

I was soooo boooored! I was in Web's history class. It was hard to pay attention in this class.

"So, class. Do you understand? You are all to come up with a history project about an important event or any dragon s in history." Webs announced. And we all nodded.

I turned to Tempest who looked to Ermine. I then asked the SeWing what she thought about our project.

"Do you know what we should do for oyr history project?" I asked my SeaWing friend.

"I'm not really sure. Ermine? Do have any ideas?" Tempest asked, the IceWing gave a thoughtful look.

"I'm not sure either. Maybe the others might have an idea?" The IceWing asked quietly. I nodded in agreement, and the three of us entered te Silver Winglet's Common Cave.

*A Few Hours Later*

Crimson's POV

I sighed and glared down at my math paper.

I quietly got up and made my to see what Tempest, Ermine, and Oceanseaker were up to.

"What are you three up two?" I asked, looking at my three friend curiously.

"W-we're trying to figure out what we should d-do f-for our h-history p-project." Ermine replied, quietly. I frowned and replied after a moment.

"Let me guess... for Webs class? How about you research about the IceWing and NightWing War?" I suggested. Ermine frowned and replied.

"T-that m-might cause t-tensions b-between t-the NightWing a-and IceWing s-student." She quietly observed. I frowned at the IceWing's logic.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You guys still have time. So don't stress about it." I said giving them all a reassuring smile.

Tempest's POV

I sighed in irritation. I couldn't sleep. I turned to see if Oceanseaker was awake.

"Psst. Oceanseaker, are you awake?" The hybrid looked up at me with curious emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, what is it Tempest?" She asked, careful to keep her voice low so that she wouldn't wake a still quietly sleeping Ermine.

I smiled and we both excited the sleeping cave, and we made our way outside into the crisp chilly night air.


	4. Chapter Four: The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oceanseaker is not like other dragons. She is a hybrid. Her mother is a SeaWing named Waterfall and her father is a NightWing named Shadow. When she is told that she will be attending Jade Mountain Academy she is excited at the thought of making new friends. And how will things play out when Oceanseaker finally arrives to Jade Mountain?

**Stalking Shadows**

**Chapter Four: The First Day**

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Wings Of Fire. This chapter will be about the Winglet's getting to know each other. I hope you will enjoy. Oh... and this chapter will be in Clearfrost and Nightwave's POV's. Now without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Clearfrost's POV**

I sighed, I couldn't help it. I was so happy my sister and I are Clawmates! We're in the same Winglet. BEST. DAY. EVER! I mentally cheered.

Speaking of my younger sister... I looked over to see that she was sitting on a cushion reading one of her scrolls. I laughed quietly at my sister's love for reading.

Nightwave's POV

"Hay, Nightwave." I looked up from reading my scroll to see the SeaWing, Pelican, staring at me with amusement.

"So, what's your first class?" I asked, looking up at Pelican curiously.

"I have history with Webs." The SeaWing replied, after checking her scroll.

"Hay, me to. Is Kindle in that class to?" I asked, looking in said SkyWing's direction. Pelican nodded, and I gave a wide smile.

*Two Hours Later*

"That class felt like it took forever! I almost fell asleep." Pelican quietly said, I laughed and spoke up.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one, did you think it was long Dawnseaker?" I asked the SkyWing. Dawnseaker nodded and we made our separate ways to our next class. Tempest and I to science, and Ermine to math.

"Hay, Clearfrost!" I called out happily, I made my way to a seat next to her and Pelican sat next to me.

"Is that our SeaWing Clawmate?" Clearfrost asked, and I nodded with a bright smile.

"Yeah, this is the SeaWing, Pelican. Isn't it amazing that we're Clawmates?" I said excitedly. Clearftost gave me a warm smile in response.

"I'm so glad that your making friends. How have your other classes been?" My sister asked, I then told her everything that had happened in the past two hours.

**Author's Note**

**I forgot to clarify in the beginning... this is the first day for the Sapphire and Emerald Winglet's. Also... I'm not Plagiarizing anything... this chapter is based off of one of my other stories.**


End file.
